


Always and Forever

by mariamuses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: What if you’re always destined to find your soulmate? What if, in every life, you get to meet them, fall in love with them, live your new life with them, always under the same name? But what if you never remember it? Not their face, not how they loved you. Nothing. You just have this gut feeling…*this fic is a collab and each chapter of will be written by a different person





	Always and Forever

##  **2500 BC — STONE AGE**

****

* * *

**“** **There you are, I’ve been looking for you”** , said Rhysand Stone, the leader of the clan which had just settled besides Feyre Cooper’s one. She had seen him before, trading with the chief of her own clan, Tamlin, but he had never addressed her. Feyre looked up from the wheat she was reaping only to see him carrying a dead wolf over his shoulders. She stared at him wide-eyed until he came to a stop right in front of her, dropping the animal to her feet.

She scattered, backing away from it.

“What are you doing”, she hissed, frantically looking around for other people that might have seen the spectacle.

“Well, courting you, of course. I want you to mate with me”, answered Rhys with a smirk grazing his lips. Those full, luscious lips.

“SHHHH!” she said, looking around. “Someone might hear or see us… Why are you doing this? You already know Tamlin is trying to court me. He already got me olives and apples, and I ate them”, Feyre pointed out, irritation lacing her words. In each clan, the courting ritual was carried out in different ways, always bringing the female the fruits of the male’s work. If a reaper was courting a girl, he’d bring her what he had collected, and if it was a hunter, what he had killed.

“That, darling, doesn’t mean I can’t try to court you too. My obsidian spear and I caught a very large sack of meat for you, which, in your clan, is a rare thing to come by. I would have thought you would appreciate it, but if you don’t want it, I’ll bring it to my own. Besides, people already saw me,  _and_ two males courting a female is perfectly normal. Also-“

“Okay, okay, I’ll take it, but you have to go now. Tamlin can’t see you here”, rushed out Feyre.

“Why? What can a reaper do to me, a hunter?”, wondered Rhysand, a curious look on his face.

“Just… Go, okay? If you want to keep courting me, you  _need_ to go.”

“Fine, but you’ll have to tell me what about him makes you, all of you, so scared of him”, bargained Rhys.

“Deal. Now go!”

* * *

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

“Did you think you could hide someone from another clan courting you without me finding out?!?!”, spit out Tamlin, whose face was nearing the color of heated metal. The irony wasn’t lost on Feyre, though. Almost melted metal could wound you as bad as cool metal would, but your blood would cauterize instantly, and even though you could live through it, the aftermath of it could be worse than death. That was life with Tamlin.

When Feyre discovered his true personality, she wanted to call off the courting, but having Rhys as a backup plan made her stretch it out until the very last minute, when they would announce their mating, so Tamlin didn’t get agressive for dismissing him without a visible reason.

But Tamlin had caught her. The next day was supposed to be the one when they told everyone, so Feyre had sneaked off her settlement to go into Rhys’, only turning around once, just in time for her face to collide with Tamlin’s palm.

Now he was grabbing her arm so hard, bruises were already sprouting in her skin.

“N-n-no! I was just- I…”, Feyre got out, panting heavily.

“Don’t try to deny it. You’ll just make it worse”, interrupted him.

“Make what worse? What are you gonna do?”, inquired Feyre as she was being pulled to the center of her clan, afraid of what was coming next. She was absolutely terrified of Tamlin’s unpredictable and erratic behavior when it came to women.

“Oh, Feyre, dear. You know what’s going to happen. You’ve agreed to it”, said Tamlin, venom lacing his words.

“I’ve agreed to nothing with you! You’re lying!”

“Oh no, my sweet rose, you’ve just got cold feet.”

“I don’t have… Wait. Cold feet? You think I’m mating with you? You know nothing, I will never in a million harvests do that”, defiantly spat back Feyre.

“Oh, but you will. In front of the whole clan. That way your courtship with that filthy hunter will end. And if you think you don’t want to do it, think better, because I will have your sisters murdered in cold blood if you don’t do this.”

* * *

When everyone finally gathered in the clan center, Tamlin spoke:

“Reapers! I’ve come today here to declare my mating to Feyre Cooper, daughter of my own clan. Because she has agreed to the claim I made on her, she will serve me in all I ask, and only a duel to the death with me, your clan leader, will make this future not come true. Any objections?” proclaimed Tamlin while circling Feyre, like a bird would its prey.

Only crickets’ sounds filled the silence for the next seconds, and then…

“I OBJECT!” shouted Rhys, who was panting from the run between the clan sites. He had been waiting for Feyre when the torches of the clan gathering had begun filling his view and he had gotten his weapon and sprinted there. “I, too, am courting Feyre Cooper, and we were supposed to meet tonight when your clan leader ignored your most sacred law of multiple courting, deciding to force her into submission and a life with him.”

“Lies!”, cried out Tamlin, enraged with the hunter’s appearance. The people started murmuring.

“They are not!”, contributed Feyre. Everyone turned their heads towards her. It was know that a woman shall not speak unless instructed to by a man, and her breaking that imposed silence made the awe spread through the crowds. “He threatened to kill my sisters if I didn’t mate with him, but tomorrow morning I was going to announce my decision of mating with Rhysand Stone, leader of the hunter’s clan.”

She freed herself from Tamlin’s claw on her arm and ran towards Rhys, planting a kiss on his lips as his arms sneaked around her waist.

“Tamlin, give up. Your courtship with her is over. Do so now and live to lead your own clan. Refuse and you’ll die by my spear, only to add your clan to mine, making it bigger”, explained Rhysand, trying to spare everyone from the killing this would unleash.

“Never. I already said it, only death will stop me from mating that silly girl over there, but I don’t think you’re going to beat me. I’m older and wiser.”

He picked up a spear, similar to Rhys’, from a member of his clan and prowled closer to where the pair stood.

Rhysand pulled Feyre away from him, kissing her softly and setting her apart from where the fight was going to develop. Then he said:

“Tamlin, please. I don’t want to kill you, but if you don’t give Feyre another choice, I’ll do it. Because she’s the light to my night, and that is something I have to cherish ‘till death do us part.”

“Are you scared, hunter boy?”

“For you, yes. Goodbye, goodman.” And then, Rhysand made his spear fly, with fast and godly-like precission.

Tamlin’s arm didn’t even lift his own spear when a twin to his weapon pierced his heart, taking his life away from the body.

With sadness in his eyes, the hunter addressed the reapers.

“From this moment on, you belong to the hunters’ clan. But I know how important reaping is for you, so you’ll keep doing what you know and there will be two clans no more, but a coalition, because we are stronger together. Any objections?”

Silence.

Then he turned, searching for the eyes who lit his whole life, only to find silver lining them.

Gently, he kissed the tears away and the path they had made, tilting Feyre’s chin up so their eyes could meet and asked:

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just- I’m happy he’s gone, and I can be with you”.

“Me too, Feyre darling. Me too. And welcome to the family. They can’t wait to meet you. Cassian, Azriel, Mor… everyone wants to meet the girl who came and reaped the hunter’s heart.”

* * *

That night, when they had mated and Feyre was asleep under the skins of Rhys’s bed, tucked in the safety of his arms, he couldn’t stop thanking the stars and realizing what this was.

**A gift.**

**All of it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me (@eternally-reading on Tumblr). I will tag the co-creators of the collab on Tumblr


End file.
